Del Odio al Amor
by lokita321
Summary: La vida de Seith nunca fue hermosa, tuvo recuerdos muy presiados que ya no puede visualizar en su mente, lo que lo preocupa mas de lo que deberia. Su jefe se aprovecha de eso y lo transforma en un arma sin sentimientos, hasta que conoce mas a su prisionera y se enamora de ella, la princesa de los elfos.


_**Del odio al Amor**_

_**Los personajes de Lesath no me pertenecen, y esta es mi primera historia oficial 3 Espero que es guste : D**_

~ _En Izar, Lesath~ _

-Mi señor, siento que debería dejar de dominar a su propia familia, solo lograra que desconfíen de usted

-Yo no tengo familia, Charles, solo tengo una hija, a la que solo tengo afecto por utilidad.- dijo riendo un hombre joven, muy apuesto.

Mientras el jefe de la familia Warlock y su sirviente debatían sobre cómo actuar frente a una posible "tragedia". Mientras, una pequeña niña rubia, muy bonita, que ya con diez años había ganado el corazón del pueblo, fue a jugar con el alumno de su padre, Seith.

El niño, de doce años, era un poco tímido, y muy cerrado al tener que entablar conversaciones normales con las personas del castillo No recordaba nada de su vida antes de de ese momento, perturbándolo mucho.

Cuando la niña llego al aposento del pequeño, este no le dio importancia a su presencia y fingió que no estaba ahí, no quería que una niñita mimada lo molestara.

-Seith! Vamos a jugar- decía la rubia muy alegre

-Disculpe, princesa, estoy ocupado. En otro momento será- esto ofendió a la pequeña, nadie le rechazaba nada, nunca.

-Como la princesa de este castillo, te ordeno que juegues conmigo- Seith rodo los ojos molesto y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la molesta se fuera de allí, acto seguido a la pequeña la rodea un aura violeta, la eleva en el aire y la saca de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave.

-O… por….dios….- el pelinegro se espanta ante su acción y llora por miedo a descubrir un poder demasiado poderoso para él. Del otro lado de la puerta se escucha como la niña le cuenta lo sucedido a su padre, que entra y le da una cachetada.

-Contrólate, tener emociones no sirve de nada.

-Pe…perdón…- el niño llora más, logrando que el enojo del hombre creciera. Este le pega otra vez.

-¿QUIERES SER EL MEJOR? ¿QUIERES RECUPERAR TUS PRESIADOS RECUERDOS? ENTONCES SE HOMBRE Y ABANDONA TUS SENTIMIENTOS.- tira al pequeño hacia una pared, sacando un gemido de dolor de este.

-Lo…lo…hare, maestro, estará orgulloso de mi- el niño se levanta y da una reverencia.- por favor, enséñeme todo lo que tenga que saber para recuperar mi infancia, hare todo lo que más desee.

Al escuchar esto del niño, el jefe se siente satisfecho con su buena actuación, le parecía increíble que los niños se apegaran a cosas tan inservibles, que hacen que todo sea más fácil. Seith… él sería el indicado para lograr su cometido, lo haría la mejor arma que un hombre allá tenido, su magia era poderosa, no tanto como la suya, pero lo era.

Lo obligo a entrenar día y noche, sin descanso, lo puso en situaciones horribles y hasta traumáticas para sacarle las emociones, enterrarlas lo más profundo que se pueda, para que no sean una distracción, no dejaba que su inservible hija molestara a su aprendiz. El la mando con su madre a gobernar y a aprender a ser una buena reina, sería muy útil cuando la reina "accidentalmente" muera.

Después de seis años de largo trabajo, logro crear el arma perfecta, Seith.

~ _En Alyssian, a las afueras de Lesath ~ _

Todo era perfecto, el día, los colores, los elfos. Todo estaba perfecto para el nombramiento de la nueva princesa, Adhara Selen Ittil.

Su padre era el elfo más fuerte y hermoso de todo el pueblo, dominaba tan bien la magia como la espada; su madre era la humana más bondadosa y justa que se haya podido ver en el mundo, por eso los elfos la aceptaron como una de los suyos, para volverse rey y reina de su raza.

Hoy, reconocerían a su hija, como la heredera con el título de princesa, pero para eso se hace toda una ceremonia especial donde Adhara debe escoger al mejor elfo como esposo, esto a ella no le agrada en absoluto, pero eran las costumbres.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer o que elegir. Se presentó a su aposento su mejor amigo, Zul, el cual era muy hermoso: ojos grises con una mirada indescifrable, pelo negro sin peinar (pero aun así le queda estupendo) y un físico espectacular ya que es un requisito para dominar la magia; era un mago poderoso, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar la vida de quien sea, pero no sería su esposo, era su amigo… un hermano más en su corazón.

-Hola, futura reina- dijo el morocho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Zul

-Espero que no vomites esta vez- riendo a carcajadas ambos- en la práctica de la ceremonia te pusiste tan nerviosa que fue todo un desastre.

-Gracias por recordármelo, tonto, no lo hare, sacare de lo más profundo mi control de la emociones.

-Bueno bueno. ¿A quien elegirás como marido?

-No lo sé…- susurro algo triste la muchacha.- no quiero casarme con nadie, no quiero reinar, solo quiero...

-Conocer el mundo- interrumpe Zul- lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre, si quieres salir debes engañarlo.

-¿Cómo?

Estuvieron toda la mañana preparando el plan perfecto, ya sabrían como salir de ahí. Pero debían tener mucho cuidado, un error y el rey de la raza elfica no se los perdonara nunca, ni siquiera a Adhara.

En ese momento, un joven de aspecto arrogante pasea por el pueblo en busca de la princesa. Era el único ser humano que hacía ver a un elfo como una persona cualquiera, su belleza era infinita, sus cabellos castaños claro combinaban con sus ojos penetrantes y calculadores. Era excelente en la espada, el único que derrotaba a Adhara en un duelo, lo que lo hacía más exquisito para las hembras de cualquier raza. Muchos pensarían que la joven princesa elegiría a tal mortal como esposo, pero la madre de la misma no. Pensaba que el muchacho debía aprender lo que significaba el verdadero valor de las cosas antes de pedir la mano de su tesoro.

Una vez que la encontró, junto al mago como siempre, se dirigió hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mi amor, ¿Qué haces con este idiota?- Adhara al ver de quien se trataba solo pudo refunfuñar molesta.

-No soy "tu amor" y yo estoy con quien quiero

-Ya oíste, ahora piérdete- dijo el ojigris molesto

-No hablo contigo, hablo con mi futura esposa

-Nunca dije que te elegiría- la morena, al decir esto se va furiosa.

-Ves lo que provocas, Aiden, eres un estúpido.

-Sabes que es lo correcto, sabes lo que se aproxima

-No debes mencionarlo- susurro el mago- no ahora

-Pronto habrá que hacerlo, cuando la encuentren ya será tarde.- el morocho estaba cansándose de la testarudez del mago- sabes que si no hacemos lo que piden, la mataran.

-Seith, por favor, déjala- suplico la pelirroja (la que se podría considerar mejor amiga de Seith)

-CALLATE- esto atemorizo a la muchacha y se fue- la idiota de Sorcha, no me deja matarte, tienes suerte, Lysha- escupió cada palabra y arrojo a la reina al piso.- inútil.

Lysha, la pequeña niña molesta de hace seis años, era la nueva reina de Lesath. Gracias al accidente que produjo la muerte de su madre. Esto fue tan repentino que evito que las personas del pueblo sospecharan de la mafia que había detrás de esto.

La rubia corre asustada a sus aposentos, Seith la miro vacio, sin sentir ni pena ni gracia. Sorcha muchas veces le comento que le daba pena su situación, el no sentir nada debe ser muy escalofriante según ella. Seith la rescato de ser quemada viva en un pueblo lejano, de ahí nunca se separan, ella lo quiere a pesar de su actitud, algo que al muchacho le pareció útil.

-Quiero preguntar, te conozco desde hace ya tres años y nunca te vi sacarte ese collar con el diamante rojo. ¿Por qué?- pregunto el moreno con un tono de voz neutro.

-Pues… veras…- la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa- es una larga historia

-No me has respondido

-Seith, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. No es algo muy lindo de contar.- la muchacha baja la mirada, Seith no comprendía porque ella aun no hacia las prácticas para sacarse esos molestos sentimientos, evitaría todas estas escenas.- Me voy a mi misión, debo cazar al mago y al espadachín antes que los otros.

-No puedes matar al mago, y lo sabes.-susurro el moreno, ruborizando a Sorcha

-Por eso vendrás tu, ahora camina.

Todo el camino hacia la misión que les encomendaron, fue silenciosa. Sorcha seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Seith inspeccionaba el perímetro, para que no se llevaran sorpresas de los otros, usaba su magia de forma bruta y exagerada, pero gracias a eso sobrevivió los últimos seis años de su vida; En cambio Sorcha, usaba la magia de forma delicada, ponía una serpiente invisible de vez en cuando en los arboles, para estar informada y no se sobre exigía a sí misma.

A lo lejos, se escuchaban tambores y trompetas, bailaban elfos y magos de todas las edades, ambos magos se miraron diciéndose que aquí era el lugar.

-¿Tú crees que la princesa este aquí?- pregunto Sorcha limpiándose el sudor de tan larga caminata.

-La siento cerca. También están tus misiones.

-Si no logro mi misión, se fiel a mí y no le menciones nada al Concilio- al escuchar esto Seith asistió- suerte.

La ceremonia empezó, el banquete se sirvió y la gente llego. Todo estaba preparado para el gran baile y la selección del nuevo rey de Verona. El padre de Adhara estaba orgulloso con Zul, que había hecho los fuegos artificiales sin lastimar a nadie; y con su hija, que estaba tomando muy en serio la elección de su nuevo yerno y futuro rey.

Adhara vestía con un vestido precioso, del color de las rosas, con adornados dorados en el pelo y brazos. Su madre, llorando de alegría al verla tan hermosa, le regala una pequeña tiara con diamantes y detalles del color de los ojos de su amada hija. Ambas estaban nerviosas, muy nerviosas.

-Mi cielo, voy a ver como esta todo en el gran paredón- dijo la madre de la ojiverde dándole un beso en la frente.

-Ve madre, estaré bien.- suspirando- tarde o temprano este día llegaría.

Su madre se retiro del aposento y la morena se sienta al pie de su cama con un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, no podía moverse, esto la altero mucho. Tampoco podía gritar, sabía que esto no era obra de sus nervios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por la puerta entra un chico que con solo sentir su presencia se moría de miedo, forcejeó para moverse pero no había resultado. Contuvo sus ganas de gritar, sabía que no ganaría nada haciendo eso, tampoco podía al fin y al cabo.

-Princesa, vendrás conmigo- Adhara se aterro al oír su voz, sin… nada, no tenia sentimientos ni nada. ¿Quién era el y que hacia raptándola?

El muchacho la agarro de la cintura, lo que sorprendió más a la chica, porque a pesar del frio que le ocasiono el contacto, no la desagrado, y se la llevo dentro de una bolsa. Hiso un hechizo extraño y de la nada aparece una chica pelirroja toda ensangrentada, ¿CON ESCAMAS? La muchacha hablo en una especie de dialecto animal y salió corriendo de allí, mientras el chico se llevo a Adhara.

-Si gritas te dejo inconsciente, ¿entendiste?- Adhara no logro hacer más que asentir, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía cómo escapar, no tenía a Glace, su espada, ni si quiera podía usar poderes, nunca los domino bien.- no puedo llevarte donde el jefe, seria sospechoso. Dormiremos aquí.

-Quiero irme a casa- escupió cortante la morena

-no puedes, acéptalo

-NO QUIERO ACEPTARLO, IMBECIL- esto por alguna razón enojo al mago y la agarro con fuerza del cuello quemándola un poco. Adhara no paraba de gritar que parara, el por alguna razón seguía furioso, nunca sintió esa emoción hace mucho, no podía controlarse.

Un poco de autocontrol logro hacer que soltara a la chica, dejándola en el suelo tosiendo mucho y conteniendo lagrimas, ella lo miro a los ojos. Seith no supo cómo explicar lo que ocurría dentro suyo, esos ojos los conocía de algún lugar, pero estos reflejaban miedo y enojo… aparto la mirada.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Adhara con un poco de dolor en su voz, aun le molestaban las quemaduras- buenas noches, descansa bien- dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa. Seith simplemente asistió y se apoyo en un árbol mirando hacia el lado opuesto de ella.

-No intentes ser buena conmigo, no cambiare mi trato contigo. No me molestes y punto.

-Solo intento ser mejor que tu- escupió furiosa la elfa

-Nadie es mejor que yo, pero a la vez todos son mejor que yo- El morocho le lanza un hechizo a Adhara dejándola inconsciente, empezaba a preguntarse porque se sentía tan… molesto con que ella no parara de hablar.- molestas mucho, princesita.


End file.
